oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe's Exoddus Good Ending Cutscene
The boiler is about to blow in Soulstorm Brewery, there is utter chaos as the alarm is sounding, a Slig without it's "pants" is crawling around in a state of panic, Brewmaster is staring at the boiler gauge. Slig: We're screwed! Pants, I need some pants! Pants, pants... Brewmaster (facing the camera): It's not fair... We had twice... Zee flavour....of......aaaaaahhh! The boiler explodes and Brewmaster is immolated in the explosion, we then see an exterior shot of Soulstorm Brewery, it explodes while a flying Security Orb flies away from it, birds start to flock in an open area at night. Abe: I got outta there just in time... And I got the usual reception. Abe appears and he is greeted as a hero by his fellow Mudokons. Mudokons: It's Abe! It's Abey! It's Abey! Yeah! It's that Abe guy! ... Abe: The Mudokons were slowly coming together... and they were using their skills to make something new... Fade to a lind Mudokon about to hammer a nail into something. The blind Mudokon strikes his hand and screams in pain, the crowd react to this, he is lead off the stage by another Mudokon. Pan out to show the thing being hammered up was a sign for ALF'S REHAB AND TEA, with another sign nearby saying GRAND OPENING. Alf is standing before a group of Mudokons. Mudokon #1: It's alright, it'll all work out. See? It's all.. Alf: Hello, my name is Alf. Crowd: Hi, Alf! Alf: I had my first brew when I was with Abe in the desert... Abe: We were taking things one step at a time... Quiet Mudokon: Can I chat now? Alf: '''No, just shut up! '''Quiet Mudokon: oh... Abe: All was going well... We then see Mudokons in a similar holding cell that we saw earlier when they chose to work for the Magog Cartel for Soulstorm Brew, they are consumed with despair, nothing worth living for. Abe: but we knew there had to be more of us out there... Captive Mudokon #1: We're screwed Captive Mudokon #2: Oh, this sucks Abe: ...and we were gonna find them. Abe is reaching out for the moon with the Mudokon hand print on it and flining his hand with it. Mudokons on the pillars and those on the ground do the same, we zoom out and we see the Three Weirdos facing the camera, they all scrug, we suddenly switch to...Magog on the March, mid-broadcast. Newscaster Slig: We interrupt this programme to bring you this special news bulletin. Rumor Kontrol reports that Abe, the terrorist mastermind behind the destruction of RuptureFarms is also behind the Soulstorm Brewery attrocity... Glukkon: I hate that guy! Newscaster Slig: Stay tuned for more of this story as it develops, this message brought to you by... Oddworld Inhabitants logo appears and credits a message from the weirdos is shown If all Mudokons are saved in earlier releases of the game, the Oddworld Inhabitants logo transits to a preview of the next game. Coming in 2000, Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee. Mudokon: ...and don't even think about running it on your measly 32-bit system! Category:Cutscenes Category:Abe's Exoddus Category:Abe's Exoddus Cutscene Transcripts Category:Abe's Exoddus Cutscenes